


Rose Street

by LunarianEclipse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, No angst here, fluffy as heck, i guess, i'm being serious i fucking hate angst, idk - Freeform, isnt the canonverse angst enough for you people, no angst at allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianEclipse/pseuds/LunarianEclipse
Summary: This is a gift to chunyuan for the 2017 Tumblr Ereri Secret Santa!





	Rose Street

_God, I'm so tired. I probably shouldn't have stayed up playing Attack on Titan with Jean and Connie, though._  Eren mentally groaned, scowling at nothing in particular. He rubbed his eyes harshly as if it'd make his undeniable drowsiness go away. The brunet forced his eyes to stay open, the dark bags under them clashing horribly with his mesmerising golden irises. The autumn breeze ruffled his hair, making it look even messier than before. Eren's hair had always been untameable, despite this, he always swore to himself that he'd never turn to hair products.

Naturally, since it was his last year of high school, the teen, nearing adult, had tests to study for, college applications to submit, and to deal with the stress of the emotional drainage that is high school, and his sister's constant pestering about how he should try harder, he let loose by staying up until the late hours of the night playing an MMORPG called Attack on Titan with his friends, or by himself. Each night, he would think, I'll go to bed early. Definitely. And each morning, he would scowl at anything that came to sight, yawning constantly on the fifteen-minute walk to Shiganshina high school.

Whilst walking down the moderately busy street, which was filled with people making their way to work, others sluggishly dragging themselves to school, or to one of the few coffee shops in town, the brunet found himself thinking about his old workplace. Wall Rose, which was a humble cafe that was never too busy, with only the occasional customer, which ended up with the owner having to close the place down, and sell it off to whoever was willing to open up a shop in such a small space. Despite the lack of money they received at Wall Rose, Eren was still paid decently for the hours he worked, which he put most of it away for college, knowing it wouldn't put a dent in the final sum.

He turned onto Rose Street, eyes casually flicking around to spot his old workplace, to see if anyone had bought it. He was surprised to see someone had already opened up shop there. A small sign was hanging above the door, swaying slightly in the cool morning breeze, reading 'Historia's Flowers' in cursive text, all different kinds of flowers sprouting from the letters. It seemed to be hand painted. The front door had been repainted with a dark forest green, the thin pane of glass on it impeccably clean, Eren swore he saw it sparkle. The large window to the left of the door was just as clean, a huge sticker reading the same as the door sign. There were many shelves in front of the front window, several pots placed upon them. Roses, daisies, daffodils, tulips, and many other flowers he couldn't identify.

What really drew him to the shop was a scent. A breathtaking scent. The sweetest he'd ever smelled. A mixture of sweet, sweet caramel, and cream. Normally the Alpha would be repulsed by such a sickeningly sweet scent, but for some reason this specific scent, oh _god_  this Omega's scent, he'd never smelt anything like it. He almost moaned but restrained himself for obvious reasons. Eren, as cliche as it sounds, isn't your typical douchey Alpha. He'd only ever been with one Omega in his life and said Omega is his best friend, Armin. While they dated, Eren treated him like royalty. Did whatever he asked without seeming too clingy. Despite there being urges, the two never actually mated. After a month or two of just kissing, going out on dates, and slight scent marking, they decided to end it, mutually agreeing they were better off as friends. Armin's scent was pleasant, smelling of coconut, and the ocean, but compared this Omega's scent, it was  _nothing_.

Before he could stop himself, he opened the door, a bell chiming as he did so, alerting the pleasant smelling Omega of his presence. Well, in all honesty, it seemed as though the Omega could smell Eren before he even stepped in the door. The Alpha always thought of his own scent to be bland, and repulsive at times, his aroma consisting of the scent of pine trees, and cocoa beans, but when he caught the Omega smelling the air subtly with a pleased look on his face, he felt a bit confident.

"I- uh it's really nice in here. Pretty." Well, despite his confidence, his actual ability to converse with other human beings is slightly lacking.

The short omega scoffed at Eren, scowling at him. "Listen here, brat. If you're just one of those stupid ass Alpha brats that came in here just because of my scent-"

"I used to work here! Well, not  _here_  obviously, I worked in the coffee shop that used to be here. I just thought I'd come in here to take a look! I mean if I'm being honest your scent did play a small role in me coming in here but I'm not going to try anything! I'm sorry. I'll just- I'll leave." Eren turned on his heel, ready to haul ass out of there and away from the awkward as hell situation, but the shorter man stopped him.

"I'm Levi. And you, brat?" His tone was calm but held hints of embarrassment.

Slowly, the brunet turned around, smiling softly, eyes shining in the light of the small shop. "Eren. Eren Jaeger. It's nice to meet you, Levi."

-

"And that's why I have a big ass bouquet of flowers," Eren drawled, tracing lines on his usual homeroom desk. Levi had insisted he buy something before leaving, for quote-unquote 'Wasting my time, you brat.'

Jean and Connie burst out laughing, although Eren couldn't see their faces because of how big said bouquet was. "You gonna ask him out? I mean, you gotta get something out of spending every damn cent in your wallet," Jean said jokingly, motioning to the forty-five dollar price tag hanging off the bouquet. Eren's head perked up, a goofy smile on his face.

"I just might. Thanks for the idea Jean!" Eren whipped his phone out of his pocket and made a note reminding him to go back to Historia's flowers after school, although he was sure he wouldn't forget. Not with the gigantic bouquet he'd be carrying around for the rest of the day. He opted to carry it around because he didn't want to risk wrecking by shoving it into his already cluttered locker. Eren had gotten strange looks, and judgemental giggles from people, he even heard one girl say, "I wonder who he's going to ask out! I honestly want it to be me; he's so cute!" Well, that girl is out of luck because it's one cute little ball of fury that's getting the bouquet.

"Just might what, Eren?" Armin asked, smile blinding all three boys as he sat down next to Eren, immediately joining the conversation.

"Jaeger here might have just got himself a sweet smelling omega," Jean snickered, disbelief apparent in his tone.

Armin was slightly surprised at Jean's statement despite how sarcastic Jean was being about the ordeal. Eren never really showed interest in anyone, so he was happy to hear such a thing, even if it was from Jean. "Ooh, who's the lucky guy? Is it Marco? I always thought you had a thing for the sweet ones," Armin teased, throwing in the part about Marco just to piss Jean off. Everyone knew how the Alpha felt about Marco and constantly used that against him.

"I would kill him if it were Marco." The growing smell of aggression and possessiveness coiled around Jean, letting the possible Alpha threats know that Marco was his omega. Well. Sort of. Connie simply snorted, rolling his eyes at Jean before sauntering off to his seat.

Eren scrunched up his nose at the intrusive smell of a possessive Alpha. "His name is Levi. You know how I used to work at Wall Rose? Well, there's a flower shop opened up there now, and he works there. He smells so lovely. He's super cute and ah I really like him!" Eren smiled contently at his own words, disregarding Levi's sour attitude and intended disinterest as he thought about the way he would ask the raven out.

Humming thoughtfully, Armin smiled at the brunet's heartfelt reply, looking straight into his breathtaking eyes. "You only just met him, though. You shouldn't go rushing into things unless you're definitely sure."

He just waved Armin off, smiling down at him. Because even when they were seated, Eren still towered over the blond. Just as the short omega was about to elaborate on his previous point, Ms Ral walked into the room and hushed everyone, beginning to talk about events that would be taking place at their school in the coming week.

-

With an anxiety-ridden intake of breath, Eren opened the front door to Historia's Flowers, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion when he noticed Levi's scent in the shop was extremely faint. In fact, it was overridden by a scent of vanilla and mint. A short girl stood behind the counter of the small shop, a bright smile on her face, directed right at Eren.

"Welcome to Historia's Flowers! How can I help you?" She stepped out from behind the counter, eyeing the bouquet that Eren held.

"Oh- uh- I'm looking for Levi. But I'm assuming his shift has already ended?"

Humming, the short girl snapped her fingers as a flash of recognition crossed her eyes. "Oh! Levi told me about you when I came in to take over. I'm Historia. It's pretty bad that I wasn't here to open up my own shop, aha. Sorry I'm rambling it's just your scent is kind of overwhelming- I don't mean to be rude though! Oh god, okay. Yeah, Levi's gone to his afternoon classes. But he should be here tomorrow afternoon, though. I can pass on a message or something?"

"That'd be great, actually! Thank you. Your shop is very pretty by the way. But- uh- if you could tell Levi that I want to talk to him and that I'll be dropping by tomorrow afternoon, that'd be great." Eren was grateful for Historia's kindness. He didn't want to linger too long, he could tell he was making the blonde nervous.

"Thank you. I've wanted to open up my own shop for a while now, actually! My Alpha, Ymir, is the only reason I could though. I'll make sure to text Levi and tell him you'll be dropping by tomorrow! I hope to see you around more, Eren." Historia smiled and bid Eren farewell, the Omega feeling extremely relieved as the Alpha's sent faded.

_'Hey, Levi! Thanks for opening up shop for me this morning! By the way, that Alpha you were talking about came by with one of our bouquets and said he wanted to talk to you. He'll be coming by during your shift tomorrow. Maybe it's just me, but I think you should make room in your doom for one big ass bouquet of flowers. :)'_

_-_

_"_ Levi!" Eren called out, a dorky smile on his face as he entered Historia's Flowers. A few weeks had passed since they first met, despite Eren's worries, Levi accepted the flowers quite well. Sure, he'd called Eren a 'Stupid fucking brat' as he took the flowers with a blush, but Eren came to learn that's just the way Levi talked to people. 

The raven smiled inwardly at Eren's arrival. They had grown quite close. Levi often looked forward to the quiet afternoons Eren would come by after school and sit behind the counter, groaning and begging Levi to help him study. How he would smile and yell out a loud "Yes! I got it right, Levi!" whenever he would be able to solve a rather difficult math equation with Levi's help. From what Levi had picked up, Eren wasn't stupid, he just didn't want to put in any efforts. Eren's weak spots were science and math, which Levi was more than happy to help him out. Not that he'd ever admit that, though.

"Hm," Eren looked up from his textbook, sliding his pencil behind his ear. "You never told me what your major is, Levi."

After a brief moment of silence, Levi answered. "Surgical Science."

Eren was stunned, to say the least. He hadn't expected something like that from Levi. He would've never been able to make a guess about Levi's major, but he certainly didn't expect Levi to be studying anything medicine-related. 

"That's amazing, Levi," Eren murmured, looking Levi right in the eye, smiling softly. "I would never be able to study something so confusing."

"It's all worth it in the end, though. You get to help people and make sure they go back to their loved ones. That's why I'm so adamant on you studying. Because it's all worth it in the end." Levi paused for a moment, before looking down at his hands, a blush rising to his pale cheeks. "I didn't mean to get so cheesy."

Slowly, Eren stood up and took Levi's chin in his hand, heart beating so rapidly that it felt as if it'd burst. He made Levi meet his gaze, and leaned down to whisper in the Omega's ear. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Levi. It's very admirable. You're an amazing person. I guess that's what I like most about you." And with that, the brunet pressed his lips against Levi's softly, eyes closing and hiding those golden eyes that Levi loved so much. The raven tangled his hands in Eren's mess of chocolate strands of hair, revelling in the softness of them. He held onto the brunet's hair as if it were a lifeline. Like if he were to let go, he would somehow die. 

The pair stayed like that for awhile, holding each other as if they were the only thing anchoring them to the world. Tangled in each other, the rest of the world fading away and ceasing to exist. The only thing that mattered in that memorable moment was each other. They didn't even care when Historia walked in to pick up something she forgot in her makeshift office. 

-

**[Levi ;)] 8:33 PM - A date, huh? Well, it depends on where you're taking me, brat.**

**[Brat] 8:34 PM - Why don't you take a guess on where we're going?**

**[Levi ;)} 8:35 PM - Hm, how childish. But if I were to take a guess... the movies? I'm not quite sure.**

**[Brat]  8:36 PM - Dang, you got me. Guess you got lucky lol. Would you like to go to the movies, Levi?**

Eren didn't actually plan on going to the movies. He had decided to make Levi guess and then take him to the first place he assumed Eren would take him. Smooth, if I do say so myself.

**[Levi : >] 8:37 PM - I honestly don't care where we go, as long as it's not too unsanitary. What would you like to see, Eren?**

**[Levi : >] - 8:37 PM - Brat*. Hm, how annoying autocorrect can be.**

**[Brat] - 8:38 PM - Hng how in hell does brat autocorrect to my name? You're so mean Levi. T_T**

**[Levi : >] - 8:39 PM - Anyway, if I'm being honest, there is a movie I'd like to see.**

**[Levi : >] - 8:40 PM - First**  **of all, if you insult my choice, I will end you. Secondly, it's a beautiful story and I'll most likely cry, so if you don't immediately forget that I cried, I'll wring your neck.**

**[Brat] -  8:41 PM - What movie is it?**

**[Levi : >] - 8:41 PM - Wonder.**

**[Brat] - 8:42 PM - Oh fuck. You won't be the only one crying.**

**-**

Sure enough, they both cried. Levi even gave into Eren's request to hold him as they cried together. The pair had gotten many weird looks, and even people telling them to shut up, to which Levi responded with a short 'Do you have no fucking soul? How are  **you** not crying?'.

Once the movie had ended, they both retreated to the cinema bathrooms, most likely to fix up their faces and try and hide their puffy eyes.

"I didn't know you were capable of human emotions, Levi," Eren joked, blowing his nose on a piece of paper towel. Levi smacked the brunet on the head and ruffled his locks, the action miraculous considering their height difference.

"I'll have you know I have many emotions. Especially anger. You don't wanna get on my bad side, Alpha." Levi decided to play along with Eren's stupid antics, smiling to himself when he thought Eren wasn't looking.

Spoiler alert; Eren was looking.

"Y-You just smiled!" Eren sputtered, golden irises flickering with amusement.

Levi choked on air and mustered up his worst glare. "'I didn't fucking smile. It was a trick of the light."

"One, the light in here is so dim and so close to dying that you can't really see properly. Two, you smiled and it was the most precious, cutest thing that I've ever seen, Levi."

Eyebrows furrowed, Levi looked up at Eren. "You think I'm cute?" Levi was a tomato at this point. He'd never been called cute before, and hearing it from Eren just made it ten times more special. Eren took the raven's small and bony hands in his own, leaning down to kiss Levi.

Their kiss lasted for about five seconds before Levi pulled away, flustered and slightly turned on.

"Yes, Levi. I think you're so fucking cute that it hurts."

"Tch, stupid brat..." Levi yanked Eren down to his height by the collar of his green button-up, accidentally popping open the top button and revealing his collarbone. The raven joined their lips together and slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth, his length hardening slightly as their kiss became more passionate.

When they pulled away, much to Levi's disgust, there was a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Levi," Eren whined. "Can we...? Y'know? If you don't want to, that's fine. I wouldn't ever wanna force you into something or make you uncomfortable-

"No." Levi started and smirked as he continued his sentence. "Not here at least, you gross, needy Alpha."

Eren grinned and joined their hands, practically dragging Levi out of the bathroom and into the car park. When Eren realised they'd have to wait for a Taxi, he groaned, sexual tension fucking leaking out of his pores.

"Calm down, brat. Just call a taxi. It's not like your dick is just going to immediately deflate because of something like  _waiting_ ," Levi sneered, but held no malice in his tone.

The brunet snorted and pulled out his phone, shakily looking up the number for the local taxi service. "Hi, uh, yeah I need a taxi at the Shiganshina Cinema. Okay, thank you, good-bye."

"Soo," Eren began, sitting on a nearby bench, motioning for Levi to join him. Once the raven seated himself next to Eren, he continued talking. "This is kind of awkward, huh?"

The raven's storm-like eyes held hints of amusement as he snorted at Eren's words. "It's not too bad. While we wait for the taxi, why don't you tell me more about yourself? So I know what I'm getting myself into, I mean."

"Hmm," Eren hummed. "Well, I'm eighteen. My birthday is the thirtieth of March, I'm an Aries. My favourite colour is green. I have a little sister, Mikasa. She'll most likely try and kill you. My mother, Carla, is super sweet, and my father, Grisha, he's kind of strict when it comes to my studies, but otherwise, he's nice. I have two best friend's, Armin and Jean. Connie is nice, too, but we're not that close."

Levi tried to take in all the information Eren just supplied, but he failed miserably. He was alarmed about the part about Eren's younger sister but didn't say anything regarding it.

"What about you?"

"Huh? Oh- uh- well I'm twenty-one, my birthday is- uh- December twenty-fifth, I'm a Capricorn. My mother, Kuchel, is my closest family member. We haven't seen each other lately because I've been busy with work and school, but we still call each other. Uh, I've got a few friends. Historia and Ymir, I talk to them pretty often. Although maybe that's because I work with them. And there's Hanji. They already graduated, though, so I don't see them very much. My favourite colour... I don't have one."

"Woah. Your birthday is on Christmas? You must've been robbed of a lot of presents, huh," Eren murmured, smiling softly as he not-so-subtly wrapped an arm around Levi's frail shoulders. "For warmth, y'know."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Levi leaned into Eren's touch, smiling in the fucking cutest way possible.

"Ugh," Eren groaned in fake annoyance. "Why are you soo cute? Tell me all your secrets, Levi. I'm  _dying_ to know."

Adoration rose up in Levi's scent, and his blush became more intense. "Don't push your luck, stupid Alpha. You're lucky I didn't snap your arm in half when you did the whole 'arm around her shoulders' thing. You're meant to do that when you're watching the movie, not out in the cold with a boner."

The brunet burst out laughing at Levi's words, what he being too true for him to handle. "I always thought you had a dry sense of humour."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe if the goddamn taxi would arrive."

Levi blinked. "You're an idiot."

"Oh, I know."

_Beep Beep._

"Oh fucking finally," Eren muttered, hopping up and taking Levi's hand, leading him towards the taxi.

They hopped in the Taxi, Eren's eager scent overwhelming the Beta driver. "W-Where to?"

"The Maria apartment complex please," Levi said, a scowl on his face but the rising scent of need surrounding him.

The driver took off as soon as he knew his destination, going well over the speed limit, desperate to get the pair out of his taxi.

"Aren't you meant to be a broke college student?" Eren joked.

"Shut up, brat."

After about ten or so minutes of driving and small chit-chat between the duo, the driver pulled to a stop, parked questionably.

"T-That'll be twenty dollars and fifty cents."

Eren hurriedly just threw the driver a twenty dollar bill and a few gold coins, saying in a sing-song voice, "Keep the change!" As he and Levi rushed out of the car and into the apartment complex.

With Eren giggling, and Levi not even trying to hide his smile they entered the elevator, the moment the doors closed and Levi had pushed his floor button, which one, you ask? Eren was too busy pushing the Omega against the elevator wall, proceeding to suck on his neck, making the raven squeal, embarrassment and need strong and overwhelming in his scent.

"Hah- Eren~," Levi moaned out, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck.

Eren began speaking in between short kisses he pressed to Levi's soft and oh-so-kissable lips. "If I'm being too rough," Kiss. "Or if you wanna stop," Kiss. "If anything is wrong," Kiss. "Please tell me, okay?"

Levi merely hummed and basically shoved himself into Eren's arms, rubbing all over the taller boy, scenting him, claiming him. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, thankfully no one resided in the hallway. It was Levi's turn to drag Eren around, fishing around in his pocket for his keys and simultaneously making sure Eren kept up, eager to have his needs sated and finally mate with  _his_  Alpha.

The brunet was just as eager, actually struggling with keeping up to Levi and his sudden abnormally large strides.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Levi insisted they take their shoes off first, before rushing into the bedroom, eager to become one. Eren didn't get that good of a look around the apartment, but it was extremely clean and neat, just as expected of Levi.

His bed looked to be a queen size bed, with a plain black doona cover on it, and black pillow covers with flowers embroidered into them.

Levi allowed Eren to softly push him down onto the bed, joining their lips as soon as Eren straddled his hips, kneading them softly as they kissed. It was slow, at first, despite their haste to get to the apartment earlier. Their tongues carefully intertwined, so softly, so delicately that Levi's need only grew stronger.

"Alpha," He whined. "I need you. Please." The scent of slick rose up in the room, Levi's breathing becoming more intense and moan-filled. 

"Omega," Eren growled, practically ripping off the tights Levi was wearing, along with his black briefs. "Suck, please." Eren put three fingers up to Levi's mouth, the Omega taking them all in with ease. It wasn't exactly necessary to prep Levi, considering how much slick was oozing out of him, but Eren didn't want to risk making this painful or unsatisfactory for Levi. He cared  _way_  too much to let something like that happen.

Eren pulled his soaked fingers out of his Levi's mouth with a quiet  _Pop_ and rubbed one against Levi's hole, pushing it in, no resistance to be found. He slowly pushed his finger in and out, Levi a moaning mess as he did so. Eren then added another, then the third, Levi extremely loose, and a wreck when he finished, practically screaming for Eren to hurry up. 

The brunet naturally became distressed at his Omega basically hurting, so he hurriedly asked it was alright if he put it in, and once he had Levi's consent, he slipped off his pants and quickly rolled on a condom that Levi had supplied. Once he was sure it was on properly, he spread Levi's legs a little wider and pressed his swollen dick against Levi's hole, slowly pushing in despite there being no resistance, he simply wanted to take care of his lover and make sure not to harm him.

Carefully, Eren began thrusting, holding onto Levi's hips as he did so. "Hah- You're so beautiful, Levi. You- ah- smell so nice. Feel so nice. Ah! God, you're so wonderful, Omega."

"Hng, shut up, Alpha. Hah~ Ah- fuck! There!" Levi whined, becoming louder as Eren hit his prostate. 

"You sound so pretty, So good. So fucking gorgeous." Eren began thrusting harshly, abusing his prostate, feeling his orgasm approaching.

 

 

"Hah! I'm cumming, Eren!" Levi moaned out, cum spirting out all over both him and Eren and in little white strings. The Alpha came soon after, the tightening around his dick too much to handle.

"Do you want a bath, Omega?" Eren whispered, leaning down to kiss Levi's forehead. 

Levi hummed in reply, sleepily nodding his head, unconsciously smiling as he felt Eren's kiss touch his forehead. After pulling out, Eren took off the condom and tied it before wrapping it in tissues and throwing it into a bin that resided in the immaculate kitchen.

After looking around for a few minutes, Eren finally came across a bathroom. With that stupid, dorky smile of his bright on his face, he drew a bath for his lover, making sure everything was perfect.

-

"Levi~!" Eren said, rushing into Historia's Flowers to greet his boyfriend, bearing good news.

"Hm? Something good happen, Eren?" Levi asked, lips quirked upwards slightly, almost unnoticeable. He rarely called Eren, well, Eren. It was almost always "brat" or "stupid Alpha". It just added to his cheerfulness.

Eren shoved a letter that had already been opened into Levi's face, grinning like a maniac. "I GOT EXCEPTED!"

On the front of the letter, Levi could see it was from Sina University, a big ol' grin breaking out onto his face at his mate's acceptance letter. "That's amazing, Eren! I'm so glad." Levi embraced Eren in a hug, his unapproachable and cold demeanour evaporating into thin air, replaced with a cheery and proud one.

"Have you decided on what you're gonna focus on, yet?" He pulled away from the hug, smile still on his face.

"Uh," Eren gulped, blushing and looking away from Levi. "I was thinking about something like programming. I haven't really given it much thought, but that seemed really appealing. I know it's not very realistic for me to aim for something so difficult, but I want to try."

"Don't say it's unrealistic, Eren. As cheesy as it sounds, as long as you work hard, you can do it."

"Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate your support. I really, really do. You mean so much to me," Eren said, pulling Levi into a hug. 

"You mean a lot to me as well, stupid Alpha brat."

Ever since Eren had come into the raven's life,  he'd been nothing but an inconvenience. But, in a good way. He became something Levi looked forward to, something that distracted him from his own studying; Eren is someone Levi enjoys being around. Someone that he cares for. Someone who takes up all his time.

Someone that Levi loves.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
